Home For The Holidays
by Haruka Hourou
Summary: Established relationship between Fem!Eren and Levi. Levi's been in Afghanistan for the past four months and is finally home for the holidays. One shot. Light BDSM and bondage.


**A/N: **

**There is a smut scene in this (and by that I mean let's play how many ways can I avoid genital imagery) huehuehue. **

**This has no affiliation to either of my other fic universes (aside from the pairing lolol). This is a standalone one-shot to celebrate our favorite Captain's birthday, the spirit of the Christmas season, and what will hopefully be a brighter and much more progressive new year for humanity! **

**Home for the Holidays**

**Dec. 12, 20XX**

The flight home seemed to last far longer than it should have. The cramped seats filled will rows upon rows of soldiers returning home to see their families—for some this would be the last time they would have to leave them, for others, the bitterness of another farewell awaited—the anticipation of the return making them all anxious. Some played it off as a minor annoyance while others were lost in their heads trying to block out the horrors they'd been exposed to overseas so that they could assimilate back into society.

One thought of her children back home with their father and how surprised they would be to see that mommy had returned home earlier than expected, while another's thoughts drifted to his last skype call with his pregnant wife and wandered how she was faring without him. Amongst the multitude of people and their endless stories sat the relatively quiet man, recently promoted to the rank of Captain, staring down at the cerulean waters of the sea and comparing them to the brilliant turquoise of his own lover's sincere eyes.

He was drawn from his daze when a flight attendant spoke over the intercom "Please return to your seats and fasten your belts. We will be landing soon."

The next half hour passed in a haze of bodies and directions, they landed safely, were shuffled off the plane, then herded like cattle to the baggage claim before exiting their landing gate and entering into the public terminal…it was then that time seemed to stop.

Among the groups of huddled bodies all waiting around to welcome home their loved ones, was a small trio holding a hand painted sign that read "Welcome Home Captain" with the flag painted around the words. The black haired woman holding the outer edge had a slight smile on her face, which contrasted greatly to the blonde man on the opposite end of the sign, whose expression was one of great joy and excitement as he waved excitedly drawing Levi's attention over to them.

Despite the display, all Levi was able to focus on was a vision of the long, chocolate hair, half-drawn into a low side bun, and those large glistening eyes, the color of malachite, that he so often dreamed of. She had been holding the sign from the center, but that duty was soon forgotten as he approached his small welcoming party. Before any words of greeting could be exchanged, Eren was in his arms, her own wrapped around his neck while his supported the brunt of her weight and force of her hug. They exchanged many short lived kisses before Eren regained her composure and formally welcomed him home with Armin and Mikasa. The accompanied him home to change and drop of his luggage before taking him to the Yeager household, where his family and some acquaintances were gathered to celebrate his return and promotion.

* * *

**Dec. 25****th****, 20XX**

"Happy Birthday Levi,"

"Did you enjoy your day?" She asked gaily, guiding him over to their tree, one last present remained. She bent down to grab the box wrapped in silver paper and placed it in front of Levi.

"Mm, best Christmas I've had in years," he stared down at the gift and lifted the tag to read 'Happy Birthday, I hope you enjoy it,' then gave Eren a questioning look.

Her cheeks turned a rosy shade and she averted her eyes under his question gaze, "Um, it's another part of your birthday present. I asked around for what you might like and decided this was probably something you would enjoy."

"Oh? That makes me curious." He patiently tore away at the wrapping paper and found a plain black box. Raising a curious eyebrow, he lifted the lid and was both shocked and delighted at its contents.

Levi's gaze never left the box as he slowly began to pull out and inspect each item, "Did you pick these out yourself?"

Eren nodded, gulping as she watched him pull each piece out, examine it, then replace it before moving on to the next item, "Mostly, yes…is it okay? Do you…like it?" Her blush grew even stronger, spreading to the tips of her ears, further illuminated by the lights of the tree and the reflections of the sparkling ornaments.

"Mm." He smirked and leaned towards her, placing a small peck on her cheek, "Not bad."

Once he finished packing everything back into the box, he gathered the remains of the wrapping and discarded them in the trash before joining Eren on the sofa with his new set of toys, "So let me ask you one thing," Eren nodded, too embarrassed to trust herself to not fumble her words, "…is this an interest of yours, or were you just curious?"

"Ah, no, I thought that you…?" She paused a moment racking her brain, "But Hanji said—" and then clasped her hands over her mouth, "shit, forget that, I didn't say that."

"Uh huh, I thought four eyes had something to do with this."

"So was she just messing me? Oh no, I thought you would actual like it. I mean I thought it was weird when she brought it up because you've never mentioned it before but…" she rushed through her words, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Eren."

"I-I can take it back and get you something else."

"Eren."

"Um—"

"Oi, Eren."

"Y-yes?"

"Calm down, it's fine. This…this is actually great. I just didn't think you would be into it is all, that's why I never brought it up." A gentle smile appeared on his face and Eren felt breathless, "But I need to know, are you actually interested in this, or just curious –because I will not do anything that you aren't 100 percent comfortable with."

Eren stopped to think a moment before responding, "I really don't know…I guess you could say I'm curious? I mean…I'm willing to try anything, but I will let you know if I don't like it."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then let's set a few rules before we start." Eren nodded in agreement and Levi continued on, "first thing is first –safe word—I'll let you decide that."

"S-safe word…right okay… um, how about 'Titans?'"

"Titans?" He stared at her for a moment, silently questioning her strange tastes and his as well, "Alright, then our safe word is 'Titans', now, you use that whenever you want me to stop, it can be anytime that you feel uncomfortable or unsure about anything. Say 'Titans' and no matter where we are, I will stop." He paused a moment and observed her nod, "Now I'm going to show you what each item is and what its purpose is, if you don't want me to use certain things, or you feel uneasy, then tell me and we can forget about them, alright?"

"Okay, sounds…good, I think?" Eren let a small giggle escape as Levi lead them to the bedroom to prepare, feeling both nervous but excited for the things to come.

* * *

"You want me to what?" Eren's face scrunched up in disapproval whilst she scrutinized Levi's every movement. He'd selected a few items to 'test the waters' for their first night of bondage play; laid out on the bed between them were a pair of black leather hand cuffs lined with claret silk, a collar to match, and a blindfold made of the same silky material.

When they'd previously talked in the living room, it hadn't seemed all that menacing, but with the items actually laid out in front of her, coupled with the overwhelming truth that they would be used to restrain her…it made Eren begin to rethink her willingness to go through with it all.

Levi sighed, he knew she would be nervous, but it seemed like all her bravery and willingness to try something new had vanished by the time they made it to the bed. He took her hands and made sure to look her straight in the eyes as he spoke, "We don't have to do this, you don't have to do anything, you do understand that right? This…" he glanced to the box on the nightstand then down to the items laid between them before returning his gaze back to Eren, "…all of this is something that I am interested in and someday, I would love if we could experience it together, but if that someday isn't today then that's okay. When we do this…if we do this, I want you to want it too, it's something for both of us to experience, and I don't want you do feel like you need to please me. I never what you to feel that way. Understand?"

Eren's eyes watered as she mumbled to herself, trying to hide her flushed face and the relief that washed over her.

"Oh Eren," Levi pulled her close for a hug as she lightly cried into his shoulder, focusing on stroking soothing lines down her back and placing soft kissed to the crown of her head.

" 'anna do et…"

Levi quirked his brow and stared down at Eren, "Come again?" She been mumbling against his shirt and he could barely make out what she said.

"Still want to do it?" She looked up from her bent position before straightening out and staring at him with a renewed conviction.

"That all depends on you." He stroked her hair as he spoke, eliciting a shallow shiver as he did so.

Eren leaned forward, closing the space between them as she spoke, "I want to…I want you," then captured Levi's lips in a slow and steady kiss. She pulled back too quickly for Levi's liking, and then turned to face the headboard, with a glance and wink over her shoulder she presented her wrists to be bound by the cuffs. She had to bite her lip to keep from giggling at how Levi's expression suddenly perked up, he was excited and the rush she felt from causing his excitement overrode any further qualms she held.

Levi gingerly cuffed Eren's hands, then helped her adjust into a comfortable position with plenty of cushions to prop her up while he secured the collar and finally the blindfold with more care than Eren thought possible. He was treating her as if she could break at any moment, and while that was flattering, her own growing excitement made her crave more roughness. She was completely at his mercy, vulnerable and bound; her lack of sight seemed heighten her other senses, his slow, careful touches made her skin burn as he slowly undressed her until she remained in only her white silk nightshirt and the black lacey babydoll she'd bought as a spur of the moment decision but had never worn around Levi before.

"Hmm…" satisfied with his work, Levi began leaving slow, wet kisses down her neck, blowing over each spot before moving further down, "…is this new?" he leaned back to admire the image of a now, lightly panting, and flushed Eren, bound and exposed. This was really happening; she was really willing to do this with him. He swallowed; feeling a sudden dryness in his throat, then licked his lips before parting the front of the babydoll to see the black ruffles of her underwear.

"Y-yes," she struggled to speak when he latched back onto her neck, this time sucking and licking the skin with growing fervor, "I-I got it while you were gone…"

"Mm."

"Do you l-like it?" Levi pulled back and Eren felt his weight leave the bed, she shifted to a more comfortable position as she listened for his movements. "Levi?"

"Captain," She felt the bed sink under his weight again.

"What?"

"You will address me as Captain." Eren was lost in a moment of confusion before recalling his earlier explanations. "Understood?"

"Y-yes… Captain."

She felt something cool and thin being spread over her thighs, then down her legs. Once he'd finished slathering the warming lotion, she felt him slowly kissing his way back towards her inner thighs. "Le-C-Captain what are you—"

He paused and looked up, despite knowing that Eren couldn't see him, he smirked as he spoke in a commanding voice, "Are you questioning me soldier?"

"No, no that's not what I—" Eren fumbled through her words, feeling a growing desire surge through in anticipation.

"Then I suggest you keep quiet and do as you're told."

"Yes sir…Captain." She bit her lip, awaiting her Captains next 'order'.

"Now, spread your legs wider…"

"W-wha…" Eren cheeks turned a deeper shade of rose as she obeyed his request.

"And don't be shy."

Before Eren could respond to his comment, he gripped her left thigh and lifted her leg up and over his shoulder as he got to work on slipping down the black ruffles and teasing her with slow, sucking kisses and his tongue. He was pleased to hear that she listening, as her moans were anything but shy. After one last, penetrative lick, Levi reached for a breath strip and quickly placed it on his tongue before returning to his low position and slowly working his way back towards her red splotched décolleté.

Once Eren was panting mess, he reached over to grab a bottle of warming lubricant and thoroughly coated his fingers. Just before he slipped his first finger in, he captured her lips in a commanding kiss.

While their tongue toyed with her each other in a heated bath, he worked his way to the third finger, once he felt Eren fucking herself on his fingers, he removed them and worked quickly to rid himself of what remained of his clothing before rolling on a condom and slicking himself up.

"Turn around."

The command was so quick that Eren barely caught it, "Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me; face down, ass up soldier. Don't make me repeat myself."

Eren's legs were a wobbly mess as she slowly turned her body and positioned herself against backdrop of pillows, once she was comfortable, she willingly spread her legs to allow Levi a better view, when she felt no further movement, she teasingly asked, "Like the view Captain?"

Levi caressed her ass with both his hands, squeezing and toying with each cheek, while enjoying the soft noises she made with each touch, "You have no idea…" He pressed a soft kiss to the base of her spine as he lined himself up and without another word slowly began pushing himself in.

Once he set a comfortable pace, drinking in Eren's moans, he began toying with her breasts, lightly pinching and massaging them as they rutted against each other in a pleasurable frenzy.

"H-harder Captain…harder…" Eren breathlessly exclaimed. Levi pushed her hair to one side and bite down on the junction between her neck and shoulder, speeding up his pace and enjoying the soft friction her silk nightshirt made against his chest.

"Are you telling me what to do soldier?" He huffed against her neck, changing the position of his hips to thrust deeper while wait for her response.

"Y-Yes!" Eren cried out. Her mouth agape and wet from her moans and cries of pleasure.

"Oh?" Levi suddenly pulled out to keep himself from finishing too soon, he wanted to enjoy this as long as possible, and non-too-gently flipped Eren onto her back before thrusting back in, harder, and faster than he before.

Eren's cries grew louder and her tears stained the silken fabric hindering her eyesight to a darkened maroon; Levi swallowed her last moans with a deep, desperate kiss as they both reached their limits.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, he pulled out, tied the condom and quickly disposed of it before returning to the bed to release Eren from her restraints.

Once her vision had been restored, she let her gaze wander around the room before resting it on Levi's sweat slicked, flushed face. When she was finally able to catch her breath, she pulled Levi back down and held him in a gentle embrace, whispered "Happy Birthday Captain," and kissed his temple.

"Merry Christmas Eren." They laughed at each other's breathlessness and moments later went for their second round, this time with Levi blindfolded, before ending the night together in a relaxing bubble bath - the bath upon Levi's insistence, while the bubbles were all Eren's doing.

* * *

**Dec. 31****st****, 20XX – 11: 50 pm**

"Hurry you two the countdown's about to start!"

Eren followed Armin's blonde head of hair through the hordes of people to where the rest of their group was gathered, she managed to keep a hold of Levi's hand as they waded through the crowd and turned to smile apologetically to him for quite literally dragging him along. They stared up at the large clock and waited while a flurry of conversations sounded around them, all anticipating the stroke of the clock that would signal the start of the new year.

In unison, the crowd began chanting "10…9…8…7…6…" Eren had to elbow Levi but managed to get him to chant along, "3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Just as the crowd cheered their greeting to the cold night sky, the first of hundreds of fireworks rose into the sky.

**Jan. 1****st****, 20XX**

"I hope we can spend another year in good health together!" Eren shouted so Levi could hear her over the sound of the fireworks, "Happy New Year Levi."

He cracked a small smile, despite the discomfort caused by the cold night air and leaned up to meet Eren's cold, wind chapped lips. "Happy New Year Eren," He found her glove covered hand and laced his fingers together with hers, huddling closer together for more warmth. Just before the finale began, he unlatched their fingers and chuckled at Eren's confused expression, highlighted by the various colors of the sparkling fireworks display, before she could question him, he slipped a small velvet box into her coat pocket, smirking as he did so. As the finale began, she opened the small box, revealing the platinum ring inside with a small tag attached with the words daintily written, "_Will You Marry Me_?"

Eren stared down at the box incredulously before turning to face Levi only to find that he'd moved from his previous position to a lower one. He rested on one knee while he stared up, anxiously awaiting a response. She nodded furiously and felt warm tears prickle before they slide down her cheeks, their warmth fading as a new one quickly blossomed. Levi stood, and gently took hold of the hand she'd been holding the ring in and brought her down for a slow, passionate kiss, earning a few whoops and hollers from bystanders and friends who weren't completely mesmerized by the firework finale displayed before them.

A few sweet words were exchanged between the couple before they directed their attention back to the end of the firework display. The glimmering lights filling the chilly night air reflected off the shinning ornament, eliciting a sense of hope and brightness for the new year of trials and the new journey that lie before them. One that they would gladly venture together, side by side, until their time ran out.

They exchanged another kiss as the last of the glittering lights faded and trickled out of the night sky along with three short words that held so much power, "I love you."

* * *

_I wish you all a very Happy and Fulfilling New Year, may we continue to grow in health, become more self-aware, and educate ourselves and those around us so that we can bring about a brighter future for all. Millennials, our generation of forsaken and dynamic people – may we become the change the world needs – the true hope for the future. _

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! Better late than never right? Hah hah hah … ewe**

**Fun Fact: This was a last minute decision and it was so much fun to write. **


End file.
